Days
by baguettes
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. [exo couple: Chanyeol/ Baekhyun, Band!AU] - (Dalam perbaikan; bagian pertama)


Days

©baguettes

.

Chanyeol – Baekhyun

Feat. EXO

_Don't like the pairing, don't read._

* * *

.

_A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. _

_When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are—__Richard Bach._

.

* * *

6 May 2014—

"Selamat ulang tahun _uri _Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya dengan pipi yang berhiaskan rona merah tipis bak buah _peach_. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga yang memang telah disiapkan oleh semua anggota EXO–_terkecuali Chanyeol_–.

"Ayo, sebutkan permohonanmu! Aku yakin kamu menginginkan seorang gadis montok yang bisa menandingi bokong Luhan yang rata!" Ucapan Zitao barusan segera mendapat hadiah manis dari Luhan yang memang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dan memulai tindakan anarkisnya. Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat adik–manja–kesayangannya mengaduh kesakitan bagai gadis yang mengalami _sumbilangeun_.

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama para sahabatnya sangatlah berarti untuknya; sangat membahagiakan. Tawa canda yang menggema di ruang tengah dan berbagai hidangan yang tersedia di meja bundar besar beserta kue ulang tahun dan juga hadiah dari para _member _lainnya. Tapi yang sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah tidak karuan adalah karena tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat dengan tangan bertumpu pada dagunya.

"Aku ingin mengambil air.." gumamnya seorang diri tetapi masih jelas terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan balasan teman satu grupnya, sedangkan Junmyeon yang jelas sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap anggota _member_-_nya _jelas menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun secara diam-diam, Junmyeon menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak heran apabila melihat Baekhyun sedikit murung sekalipun tersirat kebahagiaan di wajahnya yang manis.

Baekhyun sekalipun anak itu sangat berisik, tetapi dialah yang paling sulit untuk dimengerti. Tidak ada yang paham betul dengan jalan pikirannya, dari hal terkecil pun misalnya. Untuk Junmyeon sendiri, dia tidak mengerti Baekhyun itu seperti apa. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah sebatas teman biasa—rekan kerja—dan setelahnya, dia tidak mengetahui apa pun. Maka dari itu, dia sedikit iri dengan Chanyeol yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuka dengannya.

Chanyeol seringkali menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap seluruh _member_ lainnya tetapi bila bersama Baekhyun, dia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Seakan ingin memonopoli sendirian—itulah yang diketahuinya. Hanya sekedar sugesti _sih_. Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu, sehingga membuatnya semakin bingung akan hubungan yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

Junmyeon ingin sekali mengorek segala informasi mengenai keduanya, tetapi dirinya tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam sekalipun rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi. Mungkin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang menyadarinya, Kyungsoo patut dicurigai, bahkan Minseok sepertinya mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama ini. Apa gunanya dia menjabat sebagai seorang ketua tetapi tidak bisa mengenal begitu jauh setiap karakter masing-masing anggota kelompoknya sendiri?

Junmyeon seakan bisa merasakan ribuan semut menggigitnya; sepertinya kabar buruk akan menimpa kelompoknya, tetapi apa?

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, _hyung?_"

Junmyeon tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Junmyeon tertawa canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa berkedip; Junmyeon merasa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kudapat nanti di saat aku berulang tahun.." Junmyeon memberikan senyum andalannya, setidaknya dia harus meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar bocah bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu tidak mencurigainya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya. Junmyeon menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk kali ini dia aman.

Kyungsoo itu sangat berbahaya (walaupun Junmyeon sendiri cukup kagum dengan Kyungsoo).

Masa bodoh dengan pemikiran konyolnya mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Untuk saat ini, biarkan saja sesuka mereka. Lagi pula, Junmyeon tidak ingin acara ulang tahun Baekhyun menjadi sia-sia dikarenakan pemikiran konyolnya itu. Dengan semangat Junmyeon mengangkat tinggi gelas birnya, diikuti seluruh anggota lainnya, dan ia pun bersorak;

**"CHEERS!"**

Walaupun dalam keadaan ramai, seperti biasanya, dari kejauhan Jongin hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Sepertinya atau mungkin hanya sekedar kebetulan semata, Jongin sadar apabila Junmyeon mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di antara hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin meringis; rahasia keduanya lambat laun akan terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan Jongin tidak ingin apa yang selama ini menjadi rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja.

_Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahuinya._

Jongin menahan tawanya melihat Jongdae yang sedikit mabuk berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju tempatnya duduk. Senyumnya bagai kucing licik dalam kartun _Alice in Wonderland_, pipi yang bersemu merah karena efek alkohol yang baru saja dikonsumsinya, tidak lupa gumamaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Oh, Jongin baru saja mendapatkan tontonan menarik.

"Chanyeol kemana?" Tanya Jongdae seraya mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk menawarkan berbagai macam makanan kepada Minseok . Jongin dan Jongdae terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang tidak hentinya merajuk kepada Minseok agar mengentikan acara makannya—Minseok menganggap Luhan bagai angin lalu—dan berakhir Luhan yang patah hati karena Minseok lebih mencintai makanannya dibandingkan dirinya.

"Semoga saja Minseok _hyung_ sedikit lebih peka terhadap Luhan _hyung_ yang memang _head over heels _kepadanya. Kasihan aku melihatnya.." Jongin tertawa renyah bersama Jongdae, sekalipun mereka seringkali melihat adegan konyol Luhan tetap saja mereka akan tetap bersikap kurang ajar kepada Luhan; mentertawakan penderitaannya ditolak oleh Minseok.

"Ya, semoga saja tapi—hey, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan!"

Jondae memukul kepala Jongin menggunakan tangan kotornya—ia baru saja memakan ayam dan tidak membersihkannya menggunakan tissue ataupun air—dan Jongin mendengus sebal. " Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia bersama Baekhyun _hyung_.." Lirih Jongin ketika menyebut nama Baekhyun, beruntung Jongdae tidak menangkapnya karena saat ini Jongdae memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Ah.. si bodoh itu, apa dia membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi? Benar-benar.." gerutunya tidak jelas.

Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Ya, mungkin.."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, tatapannya yang dalam membuat Baekhyun risih, terlebih dari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat bawah kemeja Chanyeol ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan hal ini membuatnya takut bukan main. Niatnya yang ingin menghindari tatapan Chanyeol karena merasa risih pun tidak terlaksana, dan kini dirinya harus terjebak bersama Chanyeol dengan posisi yang cukup intim.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku, Baek?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras.

_"Berhenti, Yeol..."_

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Berusaha menahan emosi yang terpancing tanpa sengaja oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa waktu itu kamu menjagaku? Seharusnya kamu seperti Jongin, tetapi kamu dengan seenaknya merusak koreografi kita saat itu," Suara Baekhyun yang serak terdengar lebih kasar dibandingkan biasanya. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tetap diam di tempatnya dan semakin memojokan Baekhyun. " Menjauh dariku, Chan–"

**"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Baek. Aku tahu kamu takut, dan aku ingin menjagamu sekalipun sedikit merusak koreografi tarian kita!"** Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja ia membentak Baekhyun hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Baekhyun itu bagai boneka porselen yang sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah, dan ia tidak ingin merusaknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, matanya tetap tidak terlepas dari Baekhyun–menatapnya dalam– yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah tidak karuan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri apabila Chanyeol menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun buat; sebagaimana ia membutuhkan kehadiran Baekhyun setiap saat. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun—ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya juga kepadamu, maafkan aku karena—yah—sudah membentakmu barusan," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersentak. Untuk kali pertamanya mereka berpelukan seperti ini setelah 2 tahun lamanya mereka saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut membalas pelukan Chanyeol–lebih erat–.

_'Pada akhirnya pun aku dimatamu hanya sebagai boneka porselen yang harus selalu kamu jaga.."_

"Terima kasih, Yeol."

Baekhyun tidak butuh rasa kasihan dan tatapan iba dari siapapun sekalipun dirinya sangatlah sensitif—dan Baekhyun akan membutakan penglihatannya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya '_terima kasih'_ yang bisa diucapkannya untuk saat ini, mengingat dirinya dan Chanyeol takkan pernah bisa bersama dan berubah. Sifat posesifnya yang seringkali tidak terkontrol melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan anggota lainnya, dan juga perasaannya yang ia tutup serapat mungkin hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Semuanya hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol.

Terkadang, Baekhyun berharap ia bisa membaca Chanyeol dengan mudah dan membuatnya tidak terjatuh di lubang yang sama berulang kali.

_"Kebaikanmu membuatku muak, Park Chanyeol."_

* * *

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Very late birthday fic.**

[ Happy birthday to our main vocalist from EXO, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Queen B.

I hope someday you'll become the most memorable person, and keep smiling even though the world keeps pushing you on until your limit. ]

.

Information :

1\. Koreografi showtime [140415] : Posisi Suho yang digantikan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun dengan cara memegang kakinya di saat B loncat turun ke bawah (B takut ketinggian sekalipun tidak separah Luhan).

2\. Selama ini ChanBaek gak pernah pelukan, hanya ngerangkul. Lotte perhatiin mereka selalu jaga jarak kalau 'hampir' mau pelukan (EXOST eps. 10 : main bowling. Team Chanyeol menang dan disitu mereka semua pelukan kecuali Baekhyun yang hampir kelepasan dan langsung jaga jarak dari Chanyeol).

Lotte bisa aja nerusin asalkan banyak review positif dari para pembaca sekalian, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Please don't be silent readers**

**Give me your reviews, please?**


End file.
